When Feelings Change
by InuyashaForever14
Summary: His love is gone. Now he must deal with his best friends nagging to get a new girl. Who will he choose? And what's this about him saving his town from what lies beyond the forest? InuKag, MiroSan... AU! Not very good at summaries... so yea...
1. Goodbye

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! How are you all doing tonight? Or tomorrow.. Or whatever day your reading this.. If your even reading this… wow.. Okay… anyways… I have a couple of **_WARNINGS!_** so please please please READ them…

1.) This DOES have Kikyo in it… AND… Inuyasha and her are TOGETHER and love each other and all of that… BUT… hehe.. There is always a 'but'… ne ways… this will NOT.. I repeat this will **_NOT_** stay this way! I HATE Kikyo with a passion so any Kikyo lovers out there.. If you don't like it.. Then don't read it.. Simple as that…

2.) I had to write a novel for English and this is it.. And I just changed a few things around so make it a little more Inuyasha like.. Anyways… I'm sorry if I make mistakes.. Like eye or hair color.. Cause I had this all done for English and I didn't feel like RE-TYPING EVERYTHING! So yea… sorry about that in advance… and…

3.) This is rated M for maybe future citrus.. I don't know yet.. But I just wanted to be on the safe side.. So yea.. Ne ways… yea.. On with the story!

**When Feelings Change**

Chapter One: Goodbye

A tall boy stood at the gateway of an airport. He was about 6'2" and was very muscular but he wasn't the body-builder type. He had long silver hair that bordered his waist. He wrapped his arms around a slim figure tightly as if he never wanted that moment to end. But that very moment was going to end as the tiny figure hesitantly pulled back and looked into his glamorous golden orbs that were filled with nothing but love. The boy searched her eyes for an answer, an answer that would never come. He wanted it all to be a lie. He wished that it was some cruel joke that everybody was playing on him. But no, this was reality and he knew that as well as the girl standing in front of him. He gently smiled a weak but loving smile and kissed away the tears that threatened to fall from her smooth pale skin. He had to be strong for her. He wanted to be her knight in shinning armor one last time. He wished that there was some way that he could just magically whisk her away and never once look back. But he knew all too well that this was more impossible than a cat surfing. (A/N: Haha… I didn't know what else to put…) This was the day that the one person who he loved would leave his life and possibly never come back. This was the day that he had dreaded for two long months now.

Flashback

_A young boy about the age of sixteen flopped down onto his pitch black sheets. He stared at the phone that laid beside his bed, giving it silent commands to ring. Sighing softly, he turned over and stared at the ceiling wishing time would fly by. He thought about how perfect the night was going to be. He had waited for this day for what seemed like an eternity. A ring from the telephone interrupted his peaceful thoughts. He jumped up as quickly as he could, as if his life depended on it. He snatched the phone from the charger and spoke into it._

_"Hello." He said._

_"Hey, what's up?" came a manly voice. The boy's spirit fell a little. He was expecting to here the sweet and tender voice that belonged to his girlfriend. It turned out to be his best friend, Miroku._

_"Oh, hey Miroku." The boy said._

_"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Josh asked._

_"I'm going out with Kikyo tonight." he replied. (A/N: 1: I know a lot of people spell it 'Kikyou' but I'm going to spell it this way.. One less letter for me to type… and 2: yes in the beginning of this they are together and they love each other but it wall all change… trust me… I HATE Kikyo/Inuyasha parings…)_

_"Oh yes, it's the big one year isn't it? God, I can't believe it has been one year already. I just seems like yesterday that you two love birds were going out on your first date…" Miroku said._

_"Okay, mother." The boy said sarcastically. He just heard laughter from the other end of the line._

_"Our little Inuyasha is growing up so fast. It just seems like yesterday when I was changing his diapers and giving him baths with his little rubber ducky…" Miroku cried._

_"Ha, ha, very funny." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone in his voice._

_"So, what do you and Kikyo have planned for the wonderful evening?" Miroku asked out of curiosity._

_"I am taking her out to dinner, then I am going to surprise her by taking her to the first place where we met. And after that we are gong to come back to my place and watch the movie that we watched while we where on our first date." Inuyasha explained._

_"Something tells me that you won't get a chance to watch the movie…" Miroku grinned to himself._

_"Cut the crap Miro…" Inuyasha replied. (A/N: I'm sorry about all of these! But anyways.. There are going to be nicknames.. I'll try to make them as clear as possible.. If you don't know who one is.. Just ask okay? Okay!)_

_"Ah, but you see, this is my nature…"_

_"Yea, well your 'nature' needs to change or you're going to end up gay."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Miroku yelled._

_"Nothing man, just nothing." _

_"Whatever. So, while we're on the subject of what you are doing tonight…"_

_"Don't do it man." Inuyasha warned._

_"Are you…"_

_"I am warning you…"_

_"…going to…"_

_"Say it and die a very painful and horrible death."_

_"…score?..."_

_"Okay, that is it! Prepare to get your ass kicked the next time I see you!"_

_"God, it was only a question…"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not ready for that yet?" Inuyasha yelled out of fury. His best friend had a tendency to be very perverted._

_"I know, I know. I just thought that maybe she could have been ready after a year. I mean come on now. How can you stand life man, without any booty? I honestly don't know how you do it…" he asked. Inuyasha sighed to himself. He often asked himself that question. The only answer that he came up with was that he loved her. He refused to try to pressure her into to something that she was not ready for. And he certainly was not going break up with her. So he decided that he would wait for her. As long as she needed, he would wait._

_"Man, I don't know. Just about the only thing I do know is that I love her." Inuyasha tried to explain to Miroku. Miroku was about six feet two inches and was very athletic. He had luscious violet eyes. He had hidden muscles that no body knew he had. Inuyasha was about the same height as Miroku and just as athletic. Though his muscles were more visible and all of the girls would swoon over him. _

_"Wow you must be really serious about Kikyo." Miroku noted._

_"Yea I am. I mean, I honestly don't think that there is another girl out there for me. I love Kiki with all of my heart and I plan on telling her that tonight."_

_"Good luck man."_

_"Thanks, I need it. But I have to go and call her up and set up a time to pick her up alright? I'll call you later and tell you how it went." Inuyasha said._

_"Alright, if you don't call by 1 A.M. I'll assume that you're busy." Miroku said._

_"You know, I should really get you a girl…"_

_"Ah, my friend, I already have my eyes on one of the lovely fishes in the sea…"_

_"Oh really? And who might the unlucky girl be?"_

_"That was harsh Inuyasha."_

_"I'm only stating the truth man."_

_"Thanks… Anyways, I am thinking about asking Sango out." Miroku said knowing very well what the response was going to be._

_"Again?"_

_"Well, I think that she might actually say yes this time. I've been working my magic on her."_

_"Give it up Miroku. You have better luck getting with her brother than you do Sango." Inuyasha explained._

_Miroku sighed softly, knowing that it was very true. Sango was one tough girl, but that is what he liked about her. She had long, dark brown hair and honey dew eyes that were intoxicating. She was about 5'6" and weighed about 137 pounds. When men looked at her, they couldn't help but notice her spectacular curves. All of the men were after her, but Sango wouldn't let any of them get past her barriers. As best friends with Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku knew this first hand. They often wondered what it was that made her act sour towards any boy who wanted to get with her. That was a secret she kept well hidden._

_"Any ways man, I have to go and call my girl okay?" Inuyasha said._

_"Alright, goodbye" Miroku replied._

_Inuyasha hung up the phone only to pick it up again and dial his beloved's number. There were a couple rings when a sweet voice came._

_"Hello," came the voice._

_"Hey baby," Inuyasha said._

_"Hey! What's up?"_

_"Oh nothing much" he replied._

_"Why did you call?" she asked._

_"Oh, so do I have to have a reason to call my girlfriend now?" Inuyasha questioned playfully._

_"Well, no, but…" Kikyo began but Inuyasha cut her off._

_"Well, okay then. No if's, and's, or but's about it missy!" Inuyasha said. He heard a soft sigh on the other end and he knew that he had won the battle but not the war. "So, Kiki?" he asked._

_"Yes?" she responded._

_"I have a surprise for you…" he echoed._

_"I knew you had something up your sleeve!" she responded._

_"When can I pick you up tonight?" _

_"I don't know? What time is it now?" Trisha asked. Inuyasha lazily rolled over and looked at his clock that lay beside his bed._

_"It is a little after 5 babe"_

_"Oh well…can you pick me up at like 7?"_

_"Alright baby I will see you then. And wear nice cloths but bring something comfortable to change into afterwards okay?" Inuyasha informed._

_"Um, alright. Can you tell me what we are going to do tonight?"_

_"Now, that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"_

_"I'll still act surprised?" she said filled with hope._

_"Baby, no. Just wait. Okay? I promise you that it is worth the wait." _

_Kikyo sighed in defeat and agreed with Inuyasha. She didn't have time to argue with him. She had less than two hours to get ready for the big night. She didn't know what on earth he had planned for the marvelous night but she knew that it was going to be perfect. She hung up the phone after saying goodbye with Inuyasha and went down stairs to tell her parents that she was going to go out tonight. She found her father and mother sitting at the kitchen table with a worried look on their faces. Then she noticed her little sister crying. Kikyo was confused and looked at her parents for some sort of answer. They told her that she better sit down for what they were about to tell her. Kikyo was about to be hit hard with news from her parents that would tear her world apart. (A/N: Muahahaha! DIE KIKYO DIE!)_

_Meanwhile, Inuyasha was making last minute preparations for the perfect night. He had made reservations at her favorite restaurant, Outback Steakhouse. He had even managed to pull a few strings and close down the park and forest that the town surrounded. It was a quiet town that was on the edge of what people called an "Enchanted Forest." No one knew what the mystery was behind that forest. Those who have tried to find out always vanished. The town wasn't very populated and in order to get to get to the city you had to drive for about a half an hour. But to those who lived there it was a satisfying town and they enjoyed living there. This night was going to be perfect and nothing or no one was going to ruin it. But then again, a perfect night can go the complete opposite of the way you would like it to go. And that is why Inuyasha was really nervous. Tonight was the night that he told Kikyo what he felt deep inside his heart. Tonight was the night that he told her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He could honestly not see himself with anyone other than her. He was sure that she was the one. She was his all, his love, his soul, his heart, and ultimately his everything. If he lost her he wouldn't know what to do. _

_Inuyasha got ready to pick her up, making sure he looked his best. It was their big night and he wanted to look especially good. He had picked out a silky, red, button up shirt with a white undershirt underneath and some black dress pants and dress shoes. He also had on his favorite watch that his father had given him for his birthday when he was a child. He brushed through his sleek black hair and put some gel in it so it would stay the way he wanted it to. He didn't really care for the stuff but in this case, he didn't want his hair to be all over the place. He looked over at the present that he had bought for Kikyo. It had taken him weeks to find the perfect gift for her. It would take him a while to pay of his mother for lending the money to him, but Inuyasha was convinced that it was worth it. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was time for him to pick up Kikyo. Grabbing the gift, he almost sprinted out of the house and into his car. _

_Kikyo couldn't believe what her parents had told her. Tears were pouring down her face as she pleaded her parents to tell her that it wasn't true. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything in her life was finally starting to get better. Then her parents crushed everything that she had worked so hard to build. She didn't know how she was going to tell Inuyasha. She had to tell him that night, on their one year anniversary, that she had to break up with him. That was going not only crush her but Inuyasha also. Before Kikyo knew it, it was almost seven o'clock. She quickly cleaned up and got into the outfit she picked out. _

_'**There was a knock at the door as I was just finishing applying my make-up. I heard my parents greet the person and ask them to come in. I knew it was him. Part of me wanted to die right then and there. Part of me wanted to run down stairs and jump into his loving arms and pretend that there was nothing wrong. I heard the voice of my mother calling me from down stairs, informing me that Inuyasha was here. I yelled back down the stairs that I would be down in a minute. I had to get myself together. I didn't want Inuyasha to think that there was anything wrong. I was going to make the most of this night. It was our night and although by the end of it I would have to break his heart along with my own, I was going to let us have one last final happy night together.**' _

_Kikyo gathered herself together and made sure she looked alright. She walked down the stairs and into where she heard her father's voice. She assumed that he was reminding him of the consequences of sex. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the living room and all eyes fell on her. She looked deep into Inuyasha's illuminating golden eyes and at that moment she wished she could read minds. _

_'**When she stepped into the room her beauty glowed. I just couldn't help but stare at her. She was like a goddess, an angel that came down from heaven. She was wearing a long black velvet skirt with an elegant light pink top. Her hair was up in a fancy bun and her gorgeous brown eyes popped out. I couldn't help but notice that on her left hand was the promise ring that I had given to her for her birthday. I smiled to myself. This night was going to be flawless.**'_

_Kikyo's mother cleared her throat to grab the couple's attention. Both of them snapped out of their trance and blushed fiercely. After pictures were taken, the couple left for the restaurant. Everything was perfect. Kikyo seemed to be having a good time, even though in the end she knew that it would turn into a disaster. After dinner they changed into their comfortable cloths. Kikyo had on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pink t-shirt. Inuyasha wore black baggy jeans and a red t-shirt. Inuyasha led Kikyo to the first place where they had met, the park. Trisha gasped in shock and tears were beginning to prick her eyes. _

_"Kikyo, I wanted to tell you something," Inuyasha began. _

_The couple sat against the tall oak tree where they had carved their names. Trisha turned around to look into his golden eyes. She searched for an answer in them. She found love._

_"What is it Inuyasha?" Trisha asked. _

_Inuyasha gulped and took a deep breath. This was it. This was the moment that he had prepared himself for. Yet, he was still so nervous and afraid of what she would say back. The words were caught in the back of his throat._

_"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, waiting for a response. The sound of her sweet voice gave him the courage to empty out his heart._

_"Kikyo," Inuyasha began. He took a hold of her hands. "We have been together for a year to this day. And I have realized that my feelings for you have changed." _

_Fear struck Kikyo. She didn't know what to do. Was he going to break up with her? _

_"Kikyo, I love you. I have loved you for quite some time now. I love you with all of my heart and I would do anything for you." Inuyasha said softly. _

_He looked deep into her gorgeous green orbs to find tears pouring down her soft skin. He gently wiped the tears away. His life depended on what those tears meant. Before he could get another word out, he felt arms wrap around his neck and he was pulled into a sweet and tender kiss. The couple broke apart, only from lack of air. Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's eyes and whispered the same three words back. (A/N: EW EW EW EW EW EW INUYASHA AND THE THING KISSING! EW EW EW!)_

_"I love you too" she said. _

_Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace. He was the happiest man alive. Nothing could bring him down right now. He was on top of the world at that moment. After a couple hours of just sitting and holding each other, Kikyo decided that it was time to break the news to him. _

_"Inu?" she asked._

_"Yes?" he responded._

_"I'm moving." At that moment the world stopped turning and it came crashing down on top of him. He couldn't believe his ears. But it was true. His one true love was moving to Japan, half way around the world. He didn't know what was going to become of their relationship. After crying and holding each other they decided that they would wait for each other for as long as they needed to. And when Kikyo came back for college, they would pick off where they left off. (A/N: NOOO! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BREAK UP FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!)_

This was the day. It was the day that Kikyo was leaving for Japan. The couple stood in the gateway of the airport embracing each other, never wanting to let go. A woman came over the intercom and said that her flight was loading. With another kiss goodbye, Kikyo slowly walked outside where the plane was and boarded it. She took one last look at the man that she loved and then she disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. He slowly walked away and got into his vehicle. The whole ride home was quite. He had streams of memories running through his mind. He drove past the park and slid to a stop. He parked in the parking lot and raced toward the oak tree. They called it the 'Sacred Tree' because it was a sacred spot for them. He hit his knees and tears poured down his face, creating a waterfall of tears. His love was gone. She was gone for good. He couldn't believe any of it. It all felt like a horrible nightmare. He wished that he could wake himself up from it, and his love would be right there beside him. But there was no waking up from reality. He wanted to die at that moment. But he had promised his love that he would wait for her to return and that is what he was going to do.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay.. There you go.. The first chappie! Let me ask… do those little side authors note thingy's bug you people? Just wondering… Anyways.. Do you people know how ANNOYING it gets typing those names over and over and OVER AND OVER again? Fairly.. But I love writing.. So I guess I'm going to HAVE to deal now wont I? Ne ways… … please please please please please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE!


	2. Getting Over Her

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed! I only got 3 but hey? that's all I need right? I WISH I had MORE! But.. I guess I can't do anything about it.. Lol… but anyways.. Thanks again!

ravenmoon456 /u/978634/ : Lol.. DIE KIKYO DIE! LOL! Thanks for the review! You were the first one! Luck you! Lol! But anyways thanks again for the support!

CutePsycoNHyper /u/915504/ : How could I NOT read your story? Its only like one of the BEST! Lol! Anyways… Thanks for the review! And thanks for telling me I forgot to change them… I think I got all of them this time.. I don't know… hopefully I did… ne ways.. Thanks again!

Blue229101 /u/993801/ : Thanks for reviewing! I was afraid that they would bug people.. But apparently not! So I get more this chapter! Lol! Thanks again!

When Feelings Change

Chapter Two: Getting Over Her

Almost two years later, Inuyasha was in his senior year at Kokoro High. (A/N: Kokoro means Heart so yea.. I couldn't think of anything else.. Lol) He couldn't wait for the year to end. Kikyo was going to be coming home that year, and the suspense was killing him. Every day he would visit the Sacred tree and remember the intoxicating smell of her hair and the taste of her sweet lips.

It was a nice cool day, the day that he had met her. Inuyasha could remember it like it was yesterday.

_A young boy, about the age of seven, was climbing a tall tree. At least he was attempting to. The wind was softly blowing through the leaves, making them rustle. Occasionally the wind would pick a leaf off a branch and gently carry it down to safety. This was the young boy's favorite tree out of the entire tree's he had climbed. He didn't know why he liked it so much, he just did. It had rained the previous night and the branches were slick. The boy didn't take into notice how slippery they were. He was on maybe the third branch, going for the fourth when he slipped and fell onto the hard ground below him. As the boy slowly got up, he noticed a little girl rushing towards him. He slowly began backing away from the girl. He was not about to get cooties. _

_"Hey! Are you okay?" came that sweet and innocent voice. (A/N: HA! Kikyo… INNOCENT? HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY! HAHA! I CRACKED A FUNNY!)_

_"Uh, yea, thanks…" he responded _

_"Here, let me look you over! I have my doctor tools right here!" she said as she held up her toy doctor kit. The boy didn't know what to think. Something inside his head told him to run. But there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach that begged him to stay. He didn't know what to become of it. The girl had such excitement in her eyes. He didn't have the heart to run away from her. So he laid down on the grass like she asked him to. The girl put the stethoscope into her ears and placed the other end onto the boy's chest. Her touch made shivers run down the boy's spine. The wind blew the girls hair softly, making it wave in the air like a flag would. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and that is when the boy realized that this girl was special. That is when he realized that he wanted to be friends with her forever_.

Inuyasha could still smell the sweet intoxicating smell of her hair. (A/N: Ewwww I'm disgusted with myself… Ew Ew Ew Ew…) That day, he had showed her how to climb trees and she had showed him true friendship. They had been best friends up till their freshman year. That's when their love grew and they became one with each other.

It was a week before Halloween, and Inuyasha was planning his party with his best friend, Miroku.

"Okay, so who should we invite?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know… Everyone who wants to come…?" Inuyasha suggested. (Yes he's quite popular.. Lol)

"Everyone?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, I have a big place, so there is plenty of room."

Miroku thought about Inuyasha gigantic home. Inuyasha's family owned Mitsubishi Motors, so they were pretty darn rich. Their house was almost as big as the White House.

"Alright, well I'll make the flyers so we can put up and stuff. And I can get the announcements to mention it. How does that sound?" Miroku asked.

"It is alright with me." He said. Inuyasha softly sighed.

"Hey, have you met the new girl?" Miroku asked out of curiosity. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"No reason" Miroku responded quickly.

Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed with Miroku. Every time there he saw a hot girl he would hint to him to ask her out. Inuyasha thought that Miroku should just leave well enough alone.

"But, she's hot. You should ask her out or something." Miroku suggested.

"Why is that you are always trying to hook me up with people? I told you hundreds of times that I am waiting for Kikyo!" Inuyasha bursted into anger.

"I just can't believe that after all of this time, that Kikyo hasn't gone out with someone else!" Miroku argued back. (A/N: sigh Inuyasha can be so dense sometimes…)

"I can! Are you trying to say that she's a whore?"

"No! I'm not saying that at all man. I'm just saying that you are trying to hold onto something that you should let go of." Miroku calmly explained.

'**I don't see why he can't just let go. I know he loved her, but she is gone and he doesn't deserve being put through this heart wrenching ordeal. It is tearing him up inside. Just the fact that he can't be with the one he loves is enough. But to have to watch everyday at school as couples silently mock him. It's killing him. I know for a fact that Kikyo has seen other people. I found out from her best friend. Kikyo doesn't even try to keep in contact with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is blinded from love. He can't see what this is doing him. He can't see how much he hurts. He can't see that it is essential that he moves on. I have tried to get him to just merely go out on one simple date. I have tried to get him to try something new, who knows maybe he would find someone he loved better than Kikyo. But Inuyasha just won't listen to me.**' Miroku thought to himself.

"I love Kiki and she loves me and that's all that I need to know that this will work out." Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, but is that all that she needs?" Miroku questioned him.

This questioned triggered Inuyasha's negative thoughts. (A/N: YES! GO MIROKU!) He didn't want to believe that Kikyo could be dating other people. But he wanted to be faithful to his promise to her. (A/N: Awwwww.. Damn…)

"What about the promise that we made when she left for Japan?" Inuyasha questioned.

"If she comes back…" Miroku began, but was immediately corrected.

"When she comes back…" Inuyasha corrected.

"Alright, when Kikyo comes back, you can just go back with her. But for now, just have some fun. I'm not saying get into another serious relationship. But just get some girl to have a little fling with, you know?" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha sighed heavily.

'**I don't know. I love Kiki so much. I don't want to feel like I am betraying her. Kikyo is my heart, my soul, my all, and she is my everything. I just do not know anymore. I mean we did break up, but I told her that when she comes back I would be hers again, and she would be mine. We agreed that we would pick up from where we left off at. I guess a little fling wouldn't hurt. Just to get out and have some fun. I mean it's not going to turn into anything serious.**' Inuyasha thought to himself. (A/N: YES! FINALLY!) He thought some more and finally came to an agreement with himself.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said.

"I mean, once Kikyo comes back…" Miroku rambled.

"I said I'll do it." Inuyasha repeated.

"… you can just drop the girl and go on with your life…"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend.

"What?"

"I said I'll do it."

"Aw, come on man. Just try… wait, what did you say?" Miroku questioned in disbelief. Inuyasha smacked his head with his hand.

"I said, I WILL DO IT!" Inuyasha said very slowly and loudly.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha just laughed at his friend. Sometimes he could be an idiot. But even though it got annoying at times, it still always made him laugh. Inuyasha couldn't really believe that he was going to go out with another girl. But he thought that maybe he could actually enjoy his last year in high school. After some yelling, some threats, and a lot of laughter Inuyasha left Miroku's and headed towards his own. On his way, was the park. Every time Inuyasha would walk by there, he would stop and go to the tree, just to remind him how much he loves her. This time would be different. He would only stop, to remember how much he **_loved_** her. (A/N: Notice the notation in 'loved'.. haha… yes!)

**Authors Note:** helllllllllllooooooooooooooo WISCONSIN! Or wherever you people are.. Lol.. Anyways.. I hope you liked that chapter! Don't worry, Inuyasha WILL I repeat WILL get more to be 'himself' SOON! Gah! I HATE writing him all mushy mushy.. Especially when its with… IT!.. Lol… but anyways… If anything is unclear just ask in a review! Soooo……. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! Lol!


	3. The New Girl!

**When Feelings Change**

**Chapter Three: The New Girl**

**Authors Note:** **HELLOOOOOOOOOO MY FELLOW READERS! How might we be doing today? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! YAYNESS! I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or Namage that I forgot to change.. Thank you again! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS… except for Mrs. Saito… I made her up! Yay! LOL…**

**Chapter Three: The New Girl!**

The next day, was a school day. And it was time for Inuyasha to go 'Girl' shopping. He had prepared himself for a day full of excitement. He had no idea what Josh had in store for him after school. Inuyasha thought back to what Miroku had said the previous day.

"So, Miroku, how am I going to find the perfect girl to have this little fling thing with?" Inuyasha questioned. The more Inuyasha thought about it, the more he got electrified.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Miroku is going to take care of everything." Miroku expressed in a motherly tone.

"Miroku, knowing you, this is going to turn into a catastrophe." Inuyasha said as he thought back to all of Miroku's little 'plans' that would always turn upside down, and Inuyasha would get blamed for. Inuyasha sighed to himself. Those where the good old days.

"Now, why on earth would you say something like that? That really hurt my feelings you know? After that, I don't think you deserve my aid." Miroku acted. Inuyasha just laughed his head off.

"Aw, come on man. You know I was only messing with ya." Inuyasha explained as tears of laughter silently rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry, was that an apology?"

"No, what do I have to be sorry for?"

"For kicking me, in the heart, in the soul. Oh how you have damaged my heart! I may never love again! How could you?" Miroku said dramatically and faked crying. This just made Inuyasha laugh even harder than he already was, if that was even possible.

"How can you laugh at a time like this? How dare you! Here I am crying my poor little heart out, and all you can do is… is… is… LAUGH?" Miroku yelled.

"I'm sorry Miro, but this is just too damn funny!" At this point, Inuyasha was rolling on the floor laughing to death.

"I see how it is…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. Miroku always played around like that, acting over dramatic. It made Inuyasha laugh, because sometimes it was just so idiotic and insane.

The school bell rang, signaling that it was time for Inuyasha to get to his first period class. He made his way trough the crowded hallways to his first class, English. Inuyasha liked English because he loved to write poems and songs and things like that. Inuyasha took his seat in the back and brought out his notebook that had scribbles of song lyrics in it. Sometimes a random song lyric would pop into his head, and he didn't want to forget it, so he just scribbled it down real quick. Then later on, he would take all of those and compose a song. He had a band, named 'Life as You Know It'. Ever since their main singer left for Japan, they hadn't done anything though. They didn't have the time to hold an audition for a new lead singer, so they just stopped having practices and they stopped playing together. But Inuyasha kept on writing the songs in an attempt to keep the band alive.

Inuyasha was lost in 'memory lane' when somebody entered the classroom. Everybody looked up in shock. Jaws hit the floor and silence washed over the room. Inuyasha noticed the complete and utter silence and looked up from his song book. Only to find a girl about the age of seventeen, whose beauty was radiant. Inuyasha stared in complete awe. He couldn't believe this girl was real. This girl was even more beautiful than Kikyo; though Inuyasha would never admit it. The girl smiled at the class and said hello shyly.

"You must be Kagome." The teacher said to the girl. She slightly nodded her head in confirmation. "Class, this is Kagome, she is new here so please give her a warm welcome. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Kagome." she encouraged.

"Okay, well my name is Kagome, as you already know. But I am often called by my nick name, Kags. I don't really care which one you call my by, you can choose. I just recently moved here from New York City. Let's see here, I am a senior, and I am seventeen years old." The girl introduced.

"That is very lovely. Now if you will please take your seat. Where shall I place you? How about in front of Inuyasha? Inuyasha raise your hand so Miss Higurashi can know who you are, and therefore know where she will be sitting." The teacher said. Before Inuyasha could lift his finger Kagome began talking again.

"That is okay. You don't have to raise your hand. I already know who this 'Inuyasha' is. He is the one sitting in the back with the song book out on the desk. He is the one who is wearing a red button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath. He is also wearing a pair of black jeans along with black vans." Kagome said, with her eyes softly shut. The class looked back at where Inuyasha sat and looked over at his attire. What they saw either amazed them or sent chills down their spine. They saw Inuyasha wearing a red button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath along with a pair of black jeans and black vans. The class slowly turned their attention back to the lovely girl before them. They stared in awe. Kagome made her way through the maze of desks. The class followed her ever step with their eyes, afraid to take their eyes off of her. She sat down in the exact seat that the teacher wanted her to sit in. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Could you not stare? It is rude." Kagome said. Everyone's head snapped back to the front of the classroom, but every once in a while they would shoot a glance or two at the mysterious raven haired girl. The teacher went on with her plans for the day, but in the back of her mind she even wondered.

"Now, who can tell me the answer to number four?" the teacher asked. She searched around the room for volunteers, but to no avail. She noticed a few students who were in a sort of a daze. So, she decided to bring them out of wonderland.

"Naraku, can you please recite to me the answer for number four?" she asked. A young boy turned his attention to his surroundings.

"Pardon me?" the boy said politely.

"Mr. Nakamura, pay attention in class next time. Now can you please give me the correct answer to number four on the homework?" the teacher repeated once more. Naraku looked down at the blank piece of paper that lay in front of him. He looked up at the teacher and smiled. 

"I do not know Mrs. Saito." He said.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Saito asked.

"Well, that has a logical answer. You see, I simply did not do the homework." Naraku responded. The teacher looked at him with dismay.   
"Well, then I guess that that is detention for you Mr. Nakamura." Mrs. Saito scolded.

"Why, I would love to have a detention with the lovely Mrs. Saito. I'll be sure to bring the whips and chains." Naraku winked at the teacher.

"Get out of my classroom Naraku. Your behavior is unacceptable." Mrs. Saito pointed toward the door. Naraku picked up his bag and walked to the door.

"Don't forget, wear the usual. You know, nothing." Naraku winked at Mrs. Saito and left the classroom with a smirk on his face. He snickered at his thoughts.

'Oh do I love to mess around with Mrs. Saito. My day wouldn't be complete without messing with the weak woman's mind. But that girl, what was her name? Oh yes, Kagome. I wonder if she is the one that my master was telling me about. I wonder if she is the one who I must bring to master. Her abilities are extravagant, but if she is the one who holds the power, we have not even begun to see what this girl is capable of doing. I must report this immediately to master.' 

Meanwhile Inuyasha was having a tough time paying attention in class. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the new girl. He didn't know why, but something in him was drawn to her. He felt, like he had when he first realized that he cared for Kikyo more than just a friend. He recognized the feeling all to well. Inuyasha felt someone tap his shoulder. He returned his attention to find Kagome looking at him. 

"Would you mind not staring? I don't like it very much." Kagome asked politely. Inuyasha turned his head away, so she wouldn't see the red beginning to form on his cheeks.

"I would never stare at the likes of you." Inuyasha responded rudely. 

"Well, you were." Kagome replied.

"Why would I take it out of my time to stare at something as ugly like you?" Inuyasha yelled. There was silence as the class turned their attention to the fighting teenagers. The silence was broken by the sound of a hand coming into contact with Inuyasha's face. Silence fell upon the classroom. Everyone was in complete utter shock. They could not believe that some one had struck Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his hand to the red hand print that was nearly embedded on his cheek. It burned with a fury, the same fury that Kagome felt. He looked at the girl who sat before him and into her eyes. Her eyes held anger in them, along with pain. He couldn't understand why this girl was so hurt by one little comment. It boggled Inuyasha's mind until it drove him nearly insane. Tears welded up in the girls eyes. Before one word could be spoken, she shot out of the door, with her salty tears trickling down her face. Something inside of Inuyasha told him to go after the crying girl, but he decided against the idea and just returned his attention to the class.

What seemed like hours of waiting for the class to end, hours of awkwardness, the bell rang. Inuyasha rushed out of the classroom, ignoring his classmates who where whispering amongst themselves about what took place earlier. Inuyasha heard his name being called and he turned around to find Josh walking over towards him.

"Hey man what's up?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, you?" Inuyasha replied.

"I just heard the news. Man, when I said to try to get a girl, I didn't mean to try to get her in bed!" Miroku said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm talking about you and that new girl. Everyone is talking about how you tried to convince her to come to your place after school so you guys could have some 'quality time together'." Miroku explained.

"WHAT? That's not what happened at all! Who is saying this? When I find out I'm going the beat them so bad, they will wish that they were dead!" Inuyasha bursted into anger.

"What are you talking about? You didn't try to get the new girl in bed?" 

"NO!" 

"Oh, well then this might create a tiny problem…"

"What type of problem" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, baring his sharp fangs and glared at Miroku. Miroku laughed nervously and slowly began backing away.

"Oh, um, uh, I wouldn't say it's really a problem, but uh…" Miroku stuttered.

"Then tell me what it is…" Inuyasha said, advancing toward his friend. 

"Um, you see…"

"I see what?" Inuyasha said sweetly.

"Um well, I was trying to cover up for you and I um, said that it was a dare that you were forced to do, and that if you didn't succeed then you would have to um…"

"I would have to what?"

"Strip in front of the principles office…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. The evil purple monkey's on Pluto could have heard the screaming coming from Inuyasha's mouth.

On Pluto

"Did you hear something Mr. Giggles?" asked a small purple monkey.

"Why yes I did Mr. Grumpy Gills." Replied a larger purple monkey with a grey wizard beard.

"What do you suppose it was?" questioned Mr. Grumpy Gills.

"It was probably just some despicable human on Earth in the midst of being constipated." Answered Mr. Giggles.

"Oh, right."

"Now, lets get back to our plans to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!"

Back on Earth With A Very Very Ticked Inuyasha! Joy!

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Lets calm down now…" Miroku said in fear.

"Miroku, you are so dead!" Inuyasha screamed and charged at his friend. Miroku yelped like a dog and ran like an antelope trying to get away from the preying lion.

After what seemed like hours of endless rampage, the hunt was over. Inuyasha had finally caught up with Miroku and tackled him to the ground.

"Miroku, stop. If you beat the shit out of me what will that do? What will that prove? Nothing. You will only be hurting yourself. Proving to everyone that you let this kind of stuff get to you. You don't want that do you?" Miroku said as calmly as anyone who was about to receive a blow to the face could. Inuyasha looked at him with fury in his eyes, he raised his arm back.

"Inuyasha, think of Kikyo. Would she want you to fight? No. You know that she hates fighting." Miroku tried again. Bad idea…

"KIKYO ISN'T HERE NOW IS SHE? NO? SO GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because if you do, then I will be forced to teach you some manners." came a voice. By this time a crowd had formed around the two best friends. 

"FUCK YOU! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Do you really want to hit your best friend?"

"YES! IT IS ALL OF HIS FAULT!" he screamed.

"What is his fault?" came the voice.

"EVERYTHING!" 

"Define everything"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU BULL SHIT!" Inuyasha returned his attention to Josh. He thrusted his fist towards Miroku's face. Miroku waited for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find Inuyasha's fist a mere centimeters away from his face. It looked as if Inuyasha was struggling against some force that was holding him back. Inuyasha's arm was shaking furiously.

'What is this? Why can't I move my arm? What's happening?' Inuyasha thoughts ran through his mind. He didn't know what to think. His whole body was frozen. Then something caught his attention. There was a glow emitting from somewhere behind the crowd of students.

"I am going to ask you one last time to not fight." came that very same voice as before.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"Well, then I guess I will have to give you your lesson."

Before Inuyasha could respond, he was flown across the hallway, the wall being his crashing point. His body smashed into the wall. All eyes where now on the source of the glowing light. Kagome.

"Your friend has done noting to deserve the way you are treating him. Is this how you live your life? Beating up on those who really care for you when ever you get angry? That's some way to live. I may be new to this life, but I am no retard. You are supposed to care for those who you love. Is your heart so full of darkness that you love no one. Not even this Kikyo girl? She was your girlfriend no? You loved her deeply and she left you."

"SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ME! SHE JUST MOVED! SHE IS COMING BACK!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Do you really expect things to be the same after all of this time? You are a fool."

"SHE PROMISED SHE WAS GOING TO COME BACK AND EVERYTING WAS GOING TO BE LIKE HOW WE LEFT IT!"

"Promises are meant to be broken. You can't assume that she will be the same because you aren't the same. I can tell it. I can't picture any girl who is in their right mind going out with, none the less loving, someone like who you are right now. For god's sake, you were about to pulverize your own best friend! For what I ask? Because he was trying to be a good friend and help you out! Sure he got his facts wrong, but is that his fault? NO! God damn it, get over it and change back to the once caring person that you once where that your friends all know and love. Maybe then you will be able to chase away the darkness that lies within your soul." Kagome said. With a quick flick of her wrist Inuyasha was released from the wall. He fell to his knees. Tears where steaming down his face. "Your father would be ashamed." she muttered just loud enough so that it only reached Inuyasha's ears. Kagome silently walked away without looking back. Miroku, after reviving from the shock, quickly ran to his friends side. The crowd began to demolish as Miroku and Inuyasha was left there in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Miroku." Inuyasha murmured before he passed out. Miroku did the only thing that he new of. He picked up his friend and ran to the school nurse.

**Authors Note: Few there were a lot of names in this one! Took me forever! I hope I didn't miss any… If I did.. I'm very very sorry! I'll put up the names of the old characters and the Inuyasha characters so if I forgot, you'll know who I mean…**

**Inuyasha – Chris**

**Miroku – Josh**

**Sango – Nikki**

**Kikyo – Trisha**

**Naraku – Jonathan**

**Mrs. Saito – Mrs. Barrows**

**Kagome – Jessica**

**There you go… I will add more later! Anyways.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will have the next one up as soon as possible! So please take that time.. and… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you have any questions.. please ASK AWAY… in a REVIEW! Any ways I hope REVIEW you all enjoyed REVIEW this chapter as much REVIEW as I enjoyed REVIEW writing it! So if you want REVIEW the next REVIEW chapter soon then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol! Ja Ne!**

**InuyashaForever14**


	4. Father and Son

**When Feelings Change**

**Chapter Four: Father and Son**

**Authors Note:** Hello people! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Lol! The answer to one of you questions in below in my end Authors Note! So yes.. I apologize if this chapter is a little bit hard to follow.. I didn't have much time to re-write it… so yes.. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Father and Son:**

About a few hours later Inuyasha woke up to a throbbing headache.

He didn't know where he was at first, but he quickly figured out that he was in the nurses office. He stumbled out of bed, holding his head hoping that it would it feel better. He walked out of the room where the nurse had placed him and into the office. The nurse looked up to find Inuyasha standing in the doorway. She quickly got up and ushered him back into his room. She told him that he had passed out and must rest for a little bit longer before she could release him. She said that he didn't have a concussion so there was no need to send him to the hospital. He laid back down on the hard bed and stared up at the plastered ceiling. His eyes slowly began to close, and his mind slowly began to drift into a setting that was in a forest.

The forest was dark because the tree tops blocked most of the sunlight. There was a small glow deep within the forest that seemed to be calling him towards it. Inuyasha silently obeyed and began walking towards the light. He didn't know where he was going but he felt as if he must follow. He felt as if there was something waiting for him. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he was determined to find out. He came to a an old tree. He didn't know why, but for some reason the tree had a glow to it. He heard some one call out his name in the distance. He felt someone shaking him and within an instance, the mysterious tree had disappeared from his view and the nurse and Josh appeared.

"Inuyasha, wake up man. It's time for you to go home." Miroku said.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to his head, clenching it in pain. He didn't know what that dream was about, but it got him curious. He replayed it over and over again in his mind. He didn't know how to respond to a dream such as that one.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a dream that I had." Inuyasha explained. (**A/N: Awww isn't he nice?**)

"Okay, well you are free to go now. Unless you would rather stay here for a little while longer." the nurse offered.

"Feh, who in their right mind would want to stay in this shit whole?" Inuyasha responded. (**A/N: Now THERES the Inuyasha we all know and love!**)

"Alright. Shall I call your mother to come and pick you up?"

"No, that's alright. She's at work right now. I don't want to bother her."

"Then what about your father? Is he available?" the nurse asked. Grief and sorrow filled his eyes. He felt like someone was stabbing him with a thousand daggers. He slowly dropped his head as if he was ashamed. Miroku spoke up, wanting to ease the pain for his best friend of saying the dreadful words.

"Inuyasha's father died, when he was young." Miroku explained. Sympathy spread throughout the nurse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I am truly sorry." she apologized. 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He hated it. He hated that he was sympathized. He hated every bit of it. He shouldn't be sympathized, he should be scolded. It was his fault that his father was dead. He hated himself for it. He hated himself every time he would see his mother glance at her wedding ring. He hated himself every time the word father came up in a conversation. He just hated himself for the mistake that he had made that caused him his father's life.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." he said. "It's mine." he said underneath his breath. With that he walked out of the nurses office with out saying another word. Miroku quickly followed. Miroku knew that Inuyasha was hurting now. The mention of Inuyasha's father always got him angry with himself. He couldn't stand to see his friend in so much pain. Inuyasha was like a brother to Miroku. They were always there for each other through the good and the bad. No matter how many times Miroku had tried to convince Inuyasha that his fathers death was not his fault, he just could not get through to him. No matter how hard he tried. It was almost like, the more he tired, the more Inuyasha punished himself and blamed himself for what had happened.

Miroku caught up with Inuyasha and he placed his hand on his shoulder to try to give him some kind of comfort. Inuyasha shrugged his hand off. 

"Inu…," Miroku began.

"Miroku, I just want to be left along right now. I have a lot on my plate. Please, just let me be by myself." Inuyasha pleaded. (**A/N: wow.. Inuyasha 'pleading'… wow.. he is really OOC… SORRY!**)

"Alright. I'll stop by your house around 8 o'clock to see how your doing. Feel better man. And it's not your fault." With that Miroku turned away and walked back into the school leaving Inuyasha to walk the streets aimlessly.

A half an hour past and Inuyasha was still walking around with no conscious destination. Before he knew it, he was at the graveyard where his father was buried. He slowly made his way to his fathers grave and he hit his knees. He took his fingers and traced over the lettering on the tombstone. 'Takahashi, Shinichi Takai died on the date of October 13, 1991. He was a wonderful and caring man. We love you Shinichi. –Takahashi, Aiko Kameko and Takahashi, Inuyasha Kisho' (**A/N: I hope you guys got the way the name went… Last Name, First Name Middle Name… sorry to interrupt you yet again!**)

"I'm sorry father. I never meant for anyone to get hurt." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. The memory of the last day his father was on Earth seeped into his thoughts.

_It was a cold rainy day. Inuyasha was about the age of five. His pre-school class had just ended. Inuyasha, being the playful little boy_ _that he was, ran out into the rain and began to play in it. It would be a couple of minutes before his father came to pick him up. So he had decided to hide in the forest. His teacher warned him not to go into the forest several times during recess and she would never allow him to go into the forest. But this forest fascinated Inuyasha. So, he decided to go into the forest and hide from his father in a tree. He knew his father was going to be able to find him. He always found him when they played hide and seek with each other. Inuyasha climbed up a tree and hid. A couple minutes later, he heard his name being called by his father. Inuyasha silently snickered to himself. He was proud of his hiding spot. He saw his father walking towards the tree that he hid in. He backed up on the branch, but he accidentally hit one of the branches and made the leaves rustle. His father quickly shot up his head and smiled to himself. He silently crept up to the tree, so not to alarm Inuyasha that his father had found him. Inuyasha's father climbed up the tree and grabbed his son. __  
_  
_"Gotcha!" he said. ___

_"Aw, man. How did you find me daddy?" Inuyasha asked. ___

_"My senses my son. They are like a cheetahs. I smelt you out, then once I found my prey, I snuck up behind them and POUNCED them!" his father explained while acting like a cheetah. Inuyasha and his father both laughed. ___

_"I wish I had your senses daddy." Inuyasha said as they both climbed out of the tree. ___

_"You will one day son. On your eighteenth birthday." his father explained. Inuyasha looked up at him with excitement in his eyes. ___

_"Really?" he said. __  
_

"_Yes, really." his father chuckled. ___

_"Promise?" ___

_"Cross my heart." ___

_"Yay! I'm going to be a cheetah!" Inuyasha chanted as he pounced around his father. His father just laughed at his goofy son. _

"_Would you rather be a cheetah or a dog Inuyasha?" his father asked_ _him. Inuyasha's head popped up._

"_I get to choose?" Inuyasha questioned with a toothy grin._

"_Yes my son. I chose to be a dog, but every now and then I like to bring out the cheetah in me!" he explained._

"_Ohhhh. I want to be a dog then! Just like you daddy!" _

"_Alright well then with all the power invested in me," His father grabbed a stick, "I hear by grant you, Inuyasha Takahashi, the right to be a dog!" He gently touched his son's shoulders with the stick. "This shall be your weapon." He said while handing him the stick._

"_Wow, I'm a dog just like you now right?"_

"_Right." His father and him both laughed._

_He heard a rustle in the bushes that caught his attention. ___

_"Inuyasha, we better get going. We don't want mommy to be mad at us for being late now do we?" he said as he eyed the bushes suspiciously. ___

_"No! We don't want the spatula monster to come after us again!" Inuyasha yelled. His father laughed and thought about the last time they were late. Inuyasha's mother chased them both around the whole house with the spatula that she had been using_ _while she was baking delicious cookies. ___

_"Alright, then lets go." He picked up his son and through him over his shoulders. ___

_"Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" ___

_"Really? I didn't know that. I guess you learn something new every day huh?" his father joked. ___

_"Dad!" ___

_"Oh, what happened to 'daddy'?" ___

_"I'm too big for that now! Have you ever seen a dog call their dad_ _'daddy'?" ___

_"No, son I have not" ___

_"There you go! If I want to be a good dog like you, I have to act like one all the time!" Inuyasha explained._ (**A/N: okay… I just used the cheetah thing as an analogy… He is still dog demon, so yea…**)

_"Oh is that it?" ___

_"Yup!" They both looked at each other and bursted into uncontrollable laughter. Inuyasha's father heard another rustle in the bushes, followed by a low growling noise. He searched their surroundings and found nothing. He turned towards his son and saw a hairy beast standing over his son. His eyes shot open and he did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran at the beast and tackled it to the ground. The beast growled loudly. __  
_  
_"Get out of here son!" he yelled. Fear had over taken Inuyasha's body. He couldn't move. He ran to a tree and climbed up it as fast as he could. He watched as his father fought the beast until the death. He watched as the beast tore his father apart, limber after limber. He silently watched as his father protected him with everything he had. He watched as his father slipped into eternal darkness. He wanted to cry out to his father, but he was too scared to do anything. He just stayed there in the tree. He stayed for what seemed like an eternity, just crying to himself. The next morning the sound of voices and a dogs bark woke him. He looked down to find men in navy blue uniforms and dogs. He_ _went to take a better look at the people when his foot slipped and he let out a yelp. The people looked up to find Inuyasha laying on the forest floor. They rushed over quickly and retrieved him from the ground. The next thing that Inuyasha remembered was seeing his mother grieving beside his dead father. ___

_"Mommy..." he whispered before he fell unconscious_.

A lone tear slid down his face and dropped onto his father's gravestone. The tiny droplet of water sparkled in the sun as it slowly cascaded down the smooth slate of stone. Inuyasha watched his salty tear make it's way to the edge and slide off onto the ground where the grass around it would take it in. The sun was beginning to fade away behind the horizon, creating and illuminating scenery. Reds, oranges, yellows, purples and pinks filled the sky. It was just like his fifth birthday.

_It was Inuyasha's fifth birthday and he had his best friend over, Miroku. They played together and watched their usual show. How they loved the Power Rangers. They both agreed with each other that when they grew up they were going to be Power Rangers too. Inuyasha's father was watching in the distance how his son was so happy. He looked down at an item that he held in his hand. It was an 18 K. gold watch. It was a family heirloom and although Inuyasha was not ready to receive it, it would be given to him. Inuyasha's father smiled at the thought of his son taking the watch and giving it to his son when Inuyasha's son was mature enough. He sighed softly knowing all too well that he was not going to be able to meet his grandchildren._

_After presents were open and Inuyasha's father gave Inuyasha the watch, Miroku went home. Inuyasha's father and mother calmed down Inuyasha and took him into the living room. They both sat down and looked at each other, hoping that the other would offer to speak first. Inuyasha's father cleared his throat and he began to talk. ___

_"Inuyasha Kisho Takahashi," he began. Inuyasha's gaze shot up from his hands and into his father's eyes. He only called him by his full name when he was being really serious. So Inuyasha decided that he better pay attention. ___

_"I would like you to come with me and your mother." Mr. Takahashi said. He stood from where he was sitting and walked over to his wife. She smiled at him weakly trying to give her husband some support. ___

_"Come now Inuyasha." She said. __  
_  
_Inuyasha was a little hesitant but he obeyed his parents and followed them into his parent's bedroom. Mr. Takahashi went over to his closet and opened the doors revealing a metal safe. He fiddled around with the combination lock for a little while and opened to door to the safe. Inside it laid an old wooden box. Mr. Takahashi gently took it into his hands and he blew off some of the dust. He brought it over to the bed and gently sat down. He motioned for his son to do the same. Inuyasha looked up to his mother who had tears streaming down her face. She looked down at her son, to find him staring up at her. She gently smiled at him and nudged him a little, signaling for him to obey his father. Inuyasha slowly climbed up onto the bed and stared at the box that his father was holding. It was a long and narrow box. Inuyasha wondered what was in the box. His father slowly opened the box, unveiled what was with in the box. Inuyasha gasped at the sight. There in the wooden case laid an ancient sword. Inuyasha was amazed. Inuyasha went to feel to sword, to make sure that it was real. When he did, the sword burnt his hand. He yelped in pain and withdrew his hand quickly. ___

_"It burnt me!" Inuyasha yelled. ___

_"Yes son. The sword has a mind of its own. It will only allow the person who is right to wield the sword. It is called Tetsusaiga. It means 'Divine Strength' in English. Someday son, this sword will not burn you. You will be able to wield it. And you will be able to use it to protect those who you love."_ (**A/N**: **I actually have no idea what it means in English… I know it's the Sword that can kill a thousand souls… but is that what it means?**)

_Inuyasha stared at it in awe. ___

_"It's alive?" Inuyasha questioned. Mr. Takahashi couldn't help but chuckle. ___

_"No son. But this sword has a spirit that lies within it. And it knows that you are not quite mature enough to be able to protect the sword from enemies." he tried to explain as well as he could. ___

_"Wow. So, I'm going to get the sword daddy?" Inuyasha asked. ___

_"Yes son." ___

_"Can you use it?" ___

_"Yes I can." ___

_"Will you teach me?" Inuyasha said full of hope. Inuyasha's father lowered his head some._

_He should have known that that question was going to come up. He sighed to himself. ___

_"No son. I will not be able to teach you the ways of the sword." ___

_"Why not?" Inuyasha pouted. ___

_"Because sweety, daddy wont have enough time to teach you." Inuyasha's mother tried to explain. ___

_"Oh, well then how am I going to learn how?" Inuyasha questioned again. ___

_"The same one who taught me, will teach you." Inuyasha's father said. ___

_"Oh, okay! I can't wait!" Inuyasha smiled and pretended that he was fighting with the sword. His parents looked at their son and smiled to themselves. They knew that he was going to be the one who would join with the one who was considered sacred. They would fight side by side for the protection of their loved ones._

Inuyasha was in such deep thought that he did not hear footsteps sneaking up on him.

"I thought I might find you here." came a voice. Inuyasha shot up in surprise. He looked up to find his mother standing by his fathers tomb stone.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Miroku stopped by to see if you where home. He told me everything that took place today." she explained to him.

"I should have known it was him." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha, I think that it is time I shared with you the truth."

"The truth about what mother."

"Everything."

**Authors Note**: Okay people! There it is another chapter up! YAYNESS! Lol! Well I hoped you liked the Father/Son moments! This chapter might be a little confusing so if you have any questions please share them with me!

Oh and Kagome is a Miko.. a very very powerful one.. so yea... anyways please please review review AND REVIEW SOME MORE!


	5. IMPORTANT MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**: I have a lot on my plate right now and I don't think I will be able to keep up with this story right now. BUT I am willing to try, but only if you readers really want me to. If I get TEN reviews for this asking me to keep up with it then I will. That's all I need is TEN. I would love to continue writing this because it is a fun story for me to write. But at the moment I have a lot on my plate and I am going to be focusing most of my attention on my other story, '_A Pain Held So Deep Within_' (If you haven't already, I encourage you to read it!). And I am also focusing a lot of my attention on some NEW stories that I have been in the process of writing for sometime. But I think I might be able to manage keeping this one story up and running if you all would like that. So if you would like me to continue writing this, please review telling me so. Thank you for reading and I am sorry about this. (I might not COMPLETELY abandon this though. I MIGHT take this back up within the YEAR. But I'm not sure.) So review if you would like more of '_When Feelings Change_'.

InuyashaForever14


End file.
